The invention relates to an assembly comprising an inflator having a mounting flange and an inflator supporting member for resilient support of the inflator, especially for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
In the case of airbag modules disposed in the steering wheel vehicle movements inducing vibrations of the steering wheel can result in undesired effects. This applies in particular when a floating horn module, as it is called, is used in which the entire airbag module including the relatively heavy inflator is movably mounted for actuating the horn. There are approaches to solution in which the mass of the inflator is decoupled from the residual airbag module by means of an interconnected elastic element. Such decoupling is complicated, especially because the space in the steering wheel is very restricted. Consequently, there is a need of a simple, inexpensive and space-saving vibration decoupling of the inflator.